


Feet don't fail now

by requim



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思从窗户外面望下去，盖勒特正背着手站在他门口的小路上。他既没有走近敲门，也没有出声喊叫，只弯下身玩弄花圃里低矮的[什么] 花。还开着的花已经不多了，更浓密的绿色取代了它们的地位。

阿不思跑下了楼。

 

 

关于这是如何开始的记忆清晰的像是小溪下的卵石。始于接吻——接吻并不陌生，他们曾数次接吻，在邓布利多家里的地下室里，书房里，阿不思的卧室里，也曾肢体相交，穿着薄薄衬衫的身子贴在一起，但会很快的分开，带着一种心照不宣的躲闪。而接吻始于一个在他们看来太过普通的夜晚，阿不思邀请了盖勒特来他的房子里留宿。他对此是有正大光明的理由的：他们一同阅读的太晚，早就忘记了时间，蜡烛快烧完的时候才抬头看了一眼钟，时针是竖直的。“我该走了，”盖勒特扔了一根羽毛在书里充当书签，匆匆忙忙从椅子上跳起来，扯平皱巴巴的马甲，往房门那边跑去。

“实际上”，阿不思很慢的说，他看着盖勒特的背影，然后是盖勒特的脸——他转过身了，带着一种不耐烦的神情。盖勒特总在不耐烦，他嫌这世界迂腐、死气沉沉，动的太老态龙钟，他嫌日子过的太慢。而阿不思实在无法苛责他什么，因为如果他对自己够坦诚的话他会说他迷恋这种不耐烦，正如他迷恋盖勒特的金发和蓝眼睛一样，而他对盖勒特的不耐烦的迷恋可能更过。“已经很晚了，我在想——或许你今晚可以就留在这。只要一个放大咒，或者你可以去睡楼下的客房，虽然那里大半个月没有打扫了。”他吞咽了一下，音节从他喉咙里蹦出来，几乎脱了他的控制。

“噢。”盖勒特说，他的手还搭在门把手上，魔杖夹在腋下。“噢，”他又重复了一次，这次声音变得快多了。“谢谢你，阿不思，这可方便多了。” 他松开了门把手，把魔杖放在阿不思房门边的矮柜上，而后开始解自己的马甲扣子。从领口一路往下。

“你知道浴室在哪里的，”阿不思移开了视线，“你去的时候声音轻一点，别弄醒安娜了。” 

而盖勒特又给了他那个不耐烦又自信的了然于心的笑容。

 

他让盖勒特先去洗浴，从柜子里翻出了很久没有穿过的浴袍和睡衣裤。它们因为过长时间的被压在层层衣物之下变的柔软和褶皱。他走进浴室，盖勒特用静音咒盖住了水声，阿利安娜还在安睡。“我把衣服给你放在外面了，”他低语。

“我就要洗好了，阿不思，你直接进来就好。” 

在阿不思尚能出声之前盖勒特就湿漉漉的从帘子底下钻了出来，他还没用干燥咒，水让他的长金发紧紧贴在脖子上，一缕一缕的滴着水。阿不思看着盖勒特未着衣履的身子，——这不是他第一次看了，当他们上周去溪边看书的时候他执意要让盖勒特同他一起去游泳，盖勒特起初是抗拒的，但阿不思已经跳进了河里，他的反抗就变的毫无作用，于是他也跟着跳了进来，湿透了的衬衫粘在他的身上。阿不思还记得盖勒特大笑着“这太他妈冷了”的模样，一边手忙脚乱的把衬衫和裤子脱下来扔上岸边。

他们坦然的在溪水里相对，现在盖勒特也毫不遮掩，他抓起毛巾裹起头发，浴室不大，他在往自己身上套那件棉质睡衣的时候手臂还撞到了阿不思的侧腰。

阿不思脱光了自己，跨进浴帘之后。

 

那个夜晚他们没有做任何越轨的事，甚至没有接吻。阿不思把被子分给了盖勒特一点，德国人看起来要更怕冷一些，被子在他身上贴的很严实。

“晚安，盖勒特。”阿不思点了点魔杖，让最后一点亮光也暗下去。

“晚安，阿不思。”盖勒特回答。

 

清晨却又完全不一样了。阿不思醒来的时候盖勒特已经醒了，手臂枕在脑后。他不确定盖勒特在看他还是在看天空，但盖勒特给了他一个顶着一头乱糟糟金发的笑。他贴上来吻阿不思，他们之前缠着薄薄的一条毯子。他贴着阿不思的嘴唇道早安，手指玩着阿不思的头发。

阿不思可以推开他——阿不思在很多时候都可以推开盖勒特，一部分的他尖叫着他应该这么做，扔下盖勒特吧，他只是个没心没肺的年轻人，热情就像是这短暂的夏日。——但不，阿不思没有这么做，阿不思闭上眼睛加深了吻，抬起胯部让自己的晨勃贴上盖勒特的身体。他不太确定自己是否应该这么做，但身体比他的大脑动的更快一步。

盖勒特顿了一下，翻上了阿不思的身子，小腹压着阿不思的小腹。“阿不思，”他说着，拿他的头顶摩挲着阿不思的下巴。

“我们不行。” 在盖勒特的手钻进他的裤子里的时候阿不思说，“我们什么都没有，我们做不到那一步的。” 

盖勒特的动作慢了下来。阿不思在他脸上读到了短暂的沮丧，而后它很快一扫而空。“没关系”，盖勒特说，把阿不思的裤子扯了下来。“我们今天不用做到那里，我们有全世界的时间去那么做。” 

盖勒特粗糙的手握上了他的阴茎，阿不思几乎要尖叫出声，但盖勒特伏下身子堵住了他的嘴。“嘘，”他低语，“别弄醒阿利安娜，是吧？” 

盖勒特的手上有很多伤疤，他着迷于研究自己的血和魔药和魔咒的混合成果，用银制的裁纸刀、阿不思从不会使用的咒语和植物的藤条隔开自己的手掌。那些伤口早就愈合了，但依旧留着不平的伤痕。盖勒特一手撑在他的身侧，一手很慢的按压着他阴茎的底部，阿不思侧过脸喘着气，嘴唇停在盖勒特的手腕上。他舔着盖勒特跳动的脉搏，伸手也扯下了盖勒特的裤子。盖勒特的阴茎也早就硬了，几乎是弹进了他的手里——阿不思从来没有帮别人做过这件事，他合上眼睛不愿去看盖勒特的脸，按着自己的记忆触碰起盖勒特的阴茎。

“盖勒特”，他气喘吁吁地说，盖勒特垂着头看他，头发落在阿不思脖子上。“盖勒特。”他又说了一遍，实际上他也不确定自己要说什么，他碰到盖勒特的手，把他们的阴茎贴在一起。

盖勒特覆上了他的手，力道更大了一点，用指甲轻轻划过阿不思阴茎的头部，被放大的刺激人阿不思绷紧了全身的肌肉，他确信自己看起来一定好笑极了，头发乱成一团的枕在身下，身子红的不正常。盖勒特因此轻轻笑起来，他动作稳定又密实，身子和手臂框住阿不思的身体让他无处可去，阿不思根本撑不了多久，当你被你的小情人这样注视和抚摸的时候你只会很快的丢兵弃甲——然后他意识到盖勒特也快到了。盖勒特的呼吸失去了节奏，变得粗重又急促，打在阿不思的脸上。

高潮的那一刻阿不思脑子里什么都没有，他看着盖勒特的视线灼热的蓝眼睛，大口喘着气，一点声音都发不出来，几乎和盖勒特一同射了出来，满手都是。盖勒特几乎是瘫在了他的身上，阿不思用满是精液的手揽住盖勒特温暖的身子，意识到他甚至还没有脱掉上衣。

“你动一下，”他在很久之后说，盖勒特把头枕在他的脸边不动弹。“去弄个清洁咒，快点。”他又推了推盖勒特，年轻些的那个终于肯屈尊直起身了，“我昨天忘了给姨妈发猫头鹰，”他说，从床上跳了下去，裤子还退在膝盖之间。“匆匆往纸上写了几个字，丢给了在窗外的褐色大鸟。事毕他才转过了身，用魔杖给他和阿不思，以及阿不思的床了一个清洁咒。太阳已经很大了，透过薄薄的窗帘布料打在盖勒特的脸上。

“我饿了，”他宣布，换上了白天的衣服，“我记得你很会做早餐，阿不思？”

 

荒诞始于他们初识的那个下午，但在这个清晨演变的更扭曲和让人难以割舍。你很难忘记亲吻格林德沃嘴唇的味道，就像你不会忘记他脖颈后面细细的碎发的模样一样。他们可以把一整个下午浪费在接吻和肢体相交上，脑子里除了山顶的凉风和对方的身子外什么都没有。阿不思脱的赤裸，一丝不挂，盖勒特身上松松垮垮的披着一件没有系紧的衬衣。他趴在仰面躺着的阿不思身边，手肘支撑着地，胸前的死亡圣器吊坠垂了下来。阿不思侧过身子，扬起脸去舔舐那枚小小的坠子。草地比它看起来的要粗糙许多，刺戳着阿不思的后背和腰窝，但这点小麻烦跟直接与其接触带来的巨大的愉悦相比就什么都算不上了。盖勒特看着略微年长的情人垂着眼睛的样子，探出手揉上他的后背。他们很快就会接吻，然后互相拥抱着在这山顶滚成一团。润滑剂被堆在数十步外的树荫下，只需要一个最简单的隔空取物它就会自己飞过来。这是他们的夏天，在风还没有混上秋天的不怀好意之前的夏天。


	2. Chapter 2

阿布福斯从来没有遮掩过自己的厌恶和不满，在他们的小妹妹面前他会稍微收敛，看着跟自己哥哥站的过于近的德国人的时候只面色阴沉的转过身问阿利安娜她想不想再喝一杯茶。阿利安娜刚做完头发，脸色红润，雀斑格外明显。她冲阿布福斯笑笑，说不了，谢谢，又对阿不思说：“哥哥，玩的开心。”

 

阿不思有时觉得阿利安娜看透了她，透过她那双黯淡的的眼睛看透了他整一个人。他甚至不敢去看那双眼睛，在亲吻阿利安娜的时候视线移向别处。

 

他不知道阿利安娜看透了格林德沃没有。他从不敢跟阿利安娜谈论盖勒特，最多在晚饭桌上兴致勃勃地告诉他的家人他今日又验证或者改良了几种魔药的药方，阿布福斯和阿利安娜会安静的听，但评价不会太多。而更深入的谈论盖勒特——同阿利安娜——只会逼着他说出太多他根本没有准备好承认的事情。夏天太短又太快了，阿不思只跟着每日升起的太阳和燥热的夏风走下去，把每一天都塞得充实——盖勒特，盖勒特，和盖勒特——蒙上过去的眼睛，这样他可以假装什么都不曾发生，也什么都不会发生，只有当下。

 

 

阿不思走出房子，盖勒特背着手在外面等他，踢着地上的碎石块。“午餐有芝士酸黄瓜三明治。”他告诉阿不思，说话时皱着鼻子，就好像那是是阿不思逼他吃下去的怪味豆。“或者我们也可以去镇上随便找一家有够好的咖啡的店——我是说，如果你饿的话。” 

 

“我不饿。”阿不思冲盖勒特笑起来，盖勒特皱起了眉毛，但于事无补。“你该习惯英国的美食了，亲爱的。”他告诉盖勒特，后者投以了一个堪似毒咒的眼神。

 

他们一起晃进盖勒特暂居的房子，熏香的味道已经淡去了，空气里只留下稀薄的玫瑰的味道。“往常不会这样的，”盖勒特在脱下外套，挽起衣袖的时候说。他从门厅里往里看去，巴沙特披着浅黄色印花坎肩的身影不在，她的色彩明亮的外套也在衣帽架上消失的不知所踪。“唔。”盖勒特说，示意阿不思跟上他。“如果她出门的话该会对我说的——” 

 

然后他们看到了放在壁柜上的那封字条，阿不思靠着门廊站着，看着盖勒特在把信读了第二遍之后脸上扬起的光。“她出镇了，”他大声宣布，抬起头看着阿不思的眼睛。“去康沃尔。在周五前都不会回来。” 

 

阿不思扬起一遍的眉毛。“不会再有人给你准备三明治了，我猜？” 他说。

 

盖勒特转了个身，把那封信揉成一个纸团，再用了某个魔咒让它消失的无影无踪。“天啊，阿不思。”他说，眼睛亮闪闪的发着光，带着一种让阿不思想一拳砸到他脸上的自信。“我在说，你要不要来我这里呆到她回来？我们可以拥有整一个读书室和魔药室，或者把她的地下室炸掉，也没人会冲我们大喊大叫。” 

 

阿不思听见自己说，“当然了，盖勒特。”

 

盖勒特根本没有等他说完话。他早先一步跑着去厨房里端出了冰凉的酒精，“来地下室吧，请？”他站在楼梯门口对阿不思说。

 

阿不思跟在盖勒特门口走进湿冷的地下室，楼梯很长，巴沙特家有一个足够宽敞却也太过于深的地下室，没有魔杖的照明他们只怕会摔下楼梯。盖勒特举着他的魔杖端着酒瓶慢慢往下走，像是知道阿不思一定会跟上来一样。年长些的英国人在门口顿住，他想冲盖勒特尖叫，或是丢一个魔咒到盖勒特身上——你凭什么会觉得我一定会同意？就像你觉得一切事情都会顺着你的意来的似的？那股胸有成竹——盖勒特，你从哪里找到的这种自信？在德国那所没人比你更聪明的学校里吗？或者在你被行政老师们丢出学校时他们脸上惧怕的表情？就好像你总会得到你想要的，就好像这世界真的太蠢、太慢，以至于你可以轻轻松松地征服，不付出一点让你割舍不下的代价似的，就好像死亡圣器终有一天会来到我们手上一样，让我们成为其的主宰一样。事情不是这样的，盖勒特，不是的，你根本不知道世界会对你做出什么，在你还没有反应过来、做好准备之前，那个被你嘲笑又老又慢的世界就会突然变的陌生又凶狠，而你呢？你从哪里找来的这种不屑一顾和无牵无挂？停下来，盖勒特，和你的自大和——然而盖勒特回了头，魔杖尖苍白的光芒照着他带着笑容的脸，他的眼睛因笑容眯了起来。“快过来，阿不思，我们可不要浪费了时间，上周就把所有要的药材找齐了。”

 

阿不思跟了上去，那些念头被盖勒特说话声一扫而空，那一刻他甚至比盖勒特还要激动和热情。他让黑暗和盖勒特的杖尖的光淹没了自己，走下那段长长的、陡峭的楼梯，以及其后光线明亮的放置坩埚的房间。


	3. Chapter 3

在众多阿不思从来没有告诉过盖勒特的事情里包括了这么一件——而事实上，阿不思知道的清清楚楚，盖勒特比他还了解自己，也想必对那些阿不思曾自以为藏的很深的秘密了如指掌——他对于盖勒特施咒时候的模样有一种难以言喻的着迷。

 

着迷听起来像是一种一时兴起，转瞬即逝的、因为热血冲头而产生的感情，但阿不思知道他对盖勒特施咒模样的感情不是。看着盖勒特施咒——他会一两个无杖魔法，背靠着树干，枝桠垂下的绿色叶片盖在他脑边，盖勒特会注视着阿不思笑起来，念一个飞来咒。这是他们之间的诸多小把戏之一，一些介于少年玩闹和情侣的亲昵之间的行为。但更多的，阿不思心想，站在盖勒特身后，看着盖勒特全神贯注举着他的魔掌想要在林间那株枯死的树干上试试一些新的咒语——他着迷于这样的盖勒特，或是站在他对面三英尺外冲他发射一个个咒语的盖勒特：而盖勒特知道的一清二楚。

 

但盖勒特从没有说过什么，针对阿不思和他荒唐的着迷。或许他曾提及过，以某种独特的、只有他自己能懂，也只有此才能给他本人带来愉快的方式说过。盖勒特不太是个谜语和隐喻的爱好者，但他有时候出乎意料的擅长于此。阿布福斯侧面提到过，阿不思的小弟弟没有胆子，或者说不愿起一场争执，因而很少与他兄长正面谈论起阿不思对盖勒特的那些最好永远埋在这个山谷的情感。阿不思总会找到办法岔开话题，而阿布福斯也没有太坚持。他挥挥手，揉一把脸，让那个关于“哥哥和格林德沃”的谈话就此中断。阿不思为此感谢梅林，他不需要再多一个人来提醒他这些了，梅林在上，他自己和他内心里的那些焦灼的念头就够狠狠蚕食他的了。

 

但他很少在和盖勒特相处的时候担心这些。更确切的来说，他从不在和盖勒特相处的时候担心任何问题。

 

 

风太大了，阿不思根本没法把头发束牢固。它们起先被稳稳束在他脑后，而现在被各个方向来的风吹的不成形状，打在他脸上。盖勒特站在几英尺外，看着被头发裹成一团的阿不思，笑的几乎停不下来。

 

“阿不思！”他边笑边叫着举起魔杖，而阿不思甚至还在试图在不靠魔法的情况下让他的头发回到它们该去的位置上。但盖勒特已经扔出咒语了，它飞出盖勒特的仗尖，被阿不思手忙脚乱的截断，消逝在风里。

 

“这不公平！”阿不思吼回去，他堪堪站稳，差点因为盖勒特的突然袭击摔倒在地。他踩进草地上的小坑里。眯着眼睛冲盖勒特丢出不同的咒语，喊声混在盖勒特的念咒声和魔咒相击的声音里，不那么好辨认，连他自己也听的不甚清楚。他们的咒语很快在空中对上了，发出很刺耳的声音，而后带着一种于天空一般的颜色消逝于其中。

 

盖勒特比他要擅长进攻的多——他说过阿不思畏惧进攻，喜欢使用那些无害的，“伪善的”魔咒：“你在与人交战，阿不思，用那些漂亮的每所学校都交给学生的咒语只除了让你看起来愚蠢的高尚之外一无用处，你不可能就这么击败我的，阿不思。如果你想让我们的练习更有用的话你必须得开始用用禁书区的魔咒，你是知道的，是吧？” 

 

阿不思知道，他想争论说如果他用好了那些魔咒，盖勒特的那些过于恶毒的咒语被消解也不在话下，然而他确实常常在他们的决斗练习里败落，每一次盖勒特都会冲他大吼，“想想我们一起念过的那些咒语，邓布利多！你得用它们！” 

 

阿不思用了。在他自己能反应过来之前它就脱口而出，而后划为魔咒从他的杖里射向盖勒特，像是有了意识，主动从阿不思体内挣脱而出似的。盖勒特原先在跑动——他们都在如此做着，绕着一个扇形的圈子跑着以此来避开过于密集的咒术进攻——但他突然停了下来，紧紧盯着那道炸在空中近乎惨白的咒语。他举起魔杖挥开了那道攻击，然后笑了起来。“噢，阿不思。”他说。

 

但盖勒特没有停下来，他依旧在以一种平稳的、不间断的频率向阿不思发送着咒语。他像是动作变慢了，阿不思甚至能看到他嘴唇是如何翕动着念出咒语的，但他很快意识到是他自己看到的更多了，风声变的嗡嗡作响，那些噼啪的混着风和喊叫的咒语声变的模糊不清，只有他的那根深色的魔杖是清晰的。

 

盖勒特依旧是盖勒特，他的咒语的颜色与他的发色相近，也与他皮肤的颜色相近。阿不思紧紧盯着他，他喊的越来越大声——越来越快，他看到盖勒特的动作变的零碎又忙乱，为了挡开他每次的攻击，那些嗡鸣声也愈发的大，以至于他的视线也开始被这些无规律的、无意义的噪声占据。

 

然后他看到盖勒特停了下来，举着魔杖愣在那里。

 

“阿不思。”盖勒特终于发出了一点声音，他眨了眨眼睛，然后走近了阿不思。

 

噢。噢。

 

他被盖勒特击中了——确切来说是阿不思的头发被击中了，那道足以把他撕裂出一个巨大口子的魔咒没有被他完全躲过去，或许是他跑动的不够快，或许是他挥杖的速度太慢，它擦着阿不思的脸飞过去，击在他乱糟糟的还在风里飘着的长发。

 

阿不思把魔杖收回袍子里，腾出手去检查他烧焦了的头发，右边突兀的断裂了一节，于是长度只到了他的肩膀，和盖勒特的长度相似。

 

 

“你差点打到我了。”阿不思说，用手指梳理着他的头发，没去抬头看站在他身前的盖勒特。“如果你打到我的脸的话，你就得在一个小时之内熬出魔药。” 

 

 

“我以为你对我的魔药技术足够有信心了，我的朋友。” 盖勒特说，他伸出手握住阿不思完好无损的另一边头发，把发尾缠在自己的手指上。“你不会被打到的。”盖勒特补充。

 

阿不思侧了侧头，抬起眼睛看着盖勒特的。“唔。”他说。

 

盖勒特笑起来，把阿不思的头发缠的更紧了一些，拽的阿不思头皮作痛。“我相当确定，”他继续说，看着绕在他小指上的红发，“如果你确实被打中了，你就不是阿不思了。” 

 

阿不思吞咽了一下，他差不多处理好他的头发了，一个生长咒即可以解决——或是干脆剪短所有的头发，“我要怎么办，”他问盖勒特，对年轻人刚刚的评价置若罔闻，“我要剪头发吗？还是用个生长咒把它变回原来的长度？” 

 

“你要是问我的话，”盖勒特再走进了一点，他松开了阿不思的头发，它们重新垂在阿不思身前，打着小小的卷，“我一直都喜欢你的长头发的，阿不思。” 

 

阿不思发出喉音以做回答，“我一直想要换个发型的，人总不可能一直有一个发型，是吧？” 

 

“还太早了，在你还有这头头发的时候多留一些不是坏事。” 

 

“嘿。”阿不思笑起来，去推盖勒特的肩膀，“不要以为德国佬就不会秃头。” 

 

盖勒特扬起一边的眉毛。 

 

 

他亲吻阿不思的头发，它们在他的咒语下变的完好如初，长至阿不思腰间，浓密且柔软。他们一同躺在草坪上，阿不思靠在他的身边——他靠在阿不思的身边。“时间还早，”他把阿不思的魔杖从其主人手里抽出来，而阿不思没有做太多挣扎。“我们还可以在外面多呆一会。” 

 

“你知道，格林德沃，”阿不思突然说，“二十年以后我还是会有这样的红头发，四十年后也是，但谁知道那时候你的这些金色的玩意会变成个什么颜色。” 

 

“二十年后，”盖勒特慢慢地重复，把嘴唇移至阿不思的手腕，追溯其上轻轻鼓起的血管。“我确实好奇二十年后我们会在哪里。” 

 

“而你才是那个常常谈起我们未来的人，”阿不思抬起手，在空中做了个手势，画了一道弧线。“魔法，麻瓜，嗯？” 

 

 

备注：GG拽下了一小簇AD的头发，它一直呆在他身边某处


End file.
